


Addicted to You

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: I also had a Tumblr song fic request. "Make-up Sex" by So-Mo. The song explains what's about to happen. Read at your own kinky risk.





	Addicted to You

Kit told himself that this had to be the last time. They had to stop doing this. They weren’t together anymore. Kit fell into a naked Ming’s lap and slightly propped himself up by Ming’s shoulders. _That was a cue to show his readiness. _Ming prepared himself as Kit slid onto his cock. Kit tangled fingers into his hair as he started with slow movements that turned into a bounce. _Why was third-time make-up sex so intense? _Ming kissed his chest and scooted them back from the edge of the bed, just enough for Kit to follow and lean forward. Once in position, Ming began to thrust his hips upward hard and fast. 

“F-fuck,” Kit muttered. Ming noticed the sweat glistening off his body. They had been going at it for hours. He thrust a few more times as Kit leaned down to connect their lips. Then several minutes later they changed positions. Ming stood at the end of the bed and put legs up onto his shoulders. Then he yanked him by the hips and gently slid back into Kit’s tight ass. Kit groaned a little. Otherwise, Ming learned that he was always quiet. It took a lot to get sounds out of him. Most of the time it was only groans, moans and even some whines. It only happened when Ming went hard and fast. _So what did he do? He’d go hard and fast. _Mid-way he readjusted to drop Kit’s legs around his waist. Kit locked him in. Still thrusting Ming laid down on him, bringing his face within inches of Kit’s, who then hungrily and feverishly collided their tongues together. Ming got so lost in the kiss that his thrusts slowed down a bit, then completely stopped. His focus turned to Kit’s lips for a moment. Kit wanted him back inside so he pulled away and whined, “Harder, please.” 

Ming didn’t waste any time to oblige the request. He stood up at the end of the bed again, replaced legs to his shoulders, and went hard. Kit reached out a hand to stroke his cock. With each thrust he was close. He didn’t know if Ming was too. Generally, they weren’t too far behind the other. Typically Kit would come first and it always made him grumpy when that happened. This time around, he could care less, because Ming quickened his pace (if that were possible) and he was coming in seconds flat. Ming smiled as the load landed on Kit’s stomach. Minutes later, Ming pulled out and Kit waited in anticipation as he finished himself right onto the same spot. A satisfied Ming captured Kit’s lips into a small kiss. Then he pressed one to his neck, down to his chest and then to Kit’s surprise, Ming proceeded to lap up a mouthful of come. He worked his way back up and stuck his tongue out. Kit shook his head in part disapproval but had to marvel at the action. He rolled his eyes and accepted a tongue into his mouth. Ming pulled away licking his lips. Exhaustion suddenly flooded his body as he fell onto Kit’s chest. He nuzzled wet kisses into his shoulder and murmured, “So does this mean we’re back together?” _What more could they do? What more could Ming do to convince Kit that this “break-up” is ridiculous? Especially since they can’t seem to be alone in a room without ending up wanting to have sex._

“We’ll see in the morning,” Kit kissed the top of his head. Ming snuggled up against him, hoping that by morning they could have a back together breakfast. Kit looked up to the ceiling. Ming started to lightly snore. _Who was he kidding?_ Kit started to realize that he might be slightly addicted to make-up sex so he’d prolong this “break-up” for who the fuck knows how long._ Maybe just one more time._


End file.
